tales_of_edoniafandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
Due the direct connection to the Ether Realm, Orealis has a flood of Ether Energy that has changed how the mortal world has developed, including humanity. Known by humans as "Magic",this energy has become a very important, and vital source for humans, relying upon it for daily chores, and for military purposes. Ever since there's been two major focuses of it, Magitech and Advanced Magic known as "Siphoning." Siphoning/Advanced Magic and Magitech Over time, Humans started to develop a connection with magic. The energy would grow within humans, allowing certain individuals to manipulate and control the very essence and nature of Magic. As time moved on, two powerful mages emerged, both deciding on radically different ideas. This lead to the Magitech Era and the rise of Advanced Magic known as Siphoning. Magitech Analos Fedrer, The creator, "father" of magitech was the mage that started the Magitech Era. Deciding that magic should be used by everyone, not just those who had a pool of energy and a indirect link with the Ether Realm, Analos created the first magitech machine, which lead to the foundation for more advanced devices and tools. To this day Magitech is used by numerous people. Surgeons, teachers, and even soldiers all hold credit to Analos' research. Magitech harnesses magic energy without the need of the civilian being magically linked in anyway, however, because there's no link, it's not as complex and versatile as Siphoning or magic in general. Siphoning The older brother of Analos, Ganz Fedrer decided to focus on creating an advanced form of magic, something more advanced and versatile than the Clairvoyant Magic that had been main stay for magic styles. Since then the use of Siphoning has been met with mixed reactions, the older council mages regarded it as something of a taboo, something that required specific conditions to be met before a siphon can be called a success. Evidently it has increased over the centuries, with Guilds accepting Siphoners, training them and offering jobs to the older more experienced Siphon mages. Siphoning is the art of forming a direct connection and link to a spirit that's connected to the Ether Realm in some form. Most often Siphoners allow the spirit to stay with them, augmenting and boosting their magical power and reserves. Magic Forms and Styles Destruction/Creation Magic - Versatile magic that manipulates various forces and elements. Rune/Binding Magic '''- often known as "Rune-casting" and "Bind-Casting", it's the elaborate style of using magic as a way to cast runes, onto one's self, others and in an area for traps. It's the second youngest of the new age spells( Creation,Curse/Hex and Enchantment magic being the others) that sprung in the last century. '''Enchantment Magic - Magic created to enhance and give tools/weapons varying properties. Illusion Magic - one of the oldest forms. Either mental or physical hallucinations, Illusion magic is meant to specifically effect the the target in an indirect fashion. Medimancy - 'An important and often overlooked style of magic, Essentially consists of using magic to heal wounds and mend broken bones. The most experienced and skilled can even use Healing Magic offensively. '''Battlemancy - '''Often considered a sub style of Destruction and Creation despite both using different approaches for a similar outcome. Aside from using an elementm they often connect their raw mana with an emotion or aspect, and utilize much like Creation Magic. It's a very common style among Bounty Hunting Mages. '''Clairvoyancy '- The oldest, and considered the "Pre-Siphoning" Base Magic that most Mages had to learn. This particular style allowed the caster to peer into the Ether and establish a small connection with a spirit of sorts, granting them rather wide range of magic spells. However due to rise of powerful Siphoned Mages, Clairvoyancy is only ever used by those considered to be of an ancient age. '''Conjuration - Much like Clairvoyancy, Conjuration is one of the oldest style, and considered less complex and endearing. The Caster makes a contract with one of the spirits that exist in the Ether, allowing them to employ their skills and talents they have retained. Casters have known to have three contracts bound at a time. Gilgan is the only known example of a Conjurer with more than three contracts. Curse/Hex Magic - one of the new magic forms. combines the physical directness of Evocation and the strange, otherworldly presence of illusion magic. contains of the one of very few "Death Art Spells" particular styles of magic meant to kill their foe. Shapemancy/Shapeshifting Magic - An old, often complex style of magic. Rare and varying in it's level power, Shapeshifters often take a number of forms that part of a theme, such as animals, golems, fiends and even demons. God-Slaying Magic - 'An old and thought to be lost style of magic that originated from Ganz Fredrer himself. It is often stated to be the progenitor of Destruction/Creation, Battlemancy and even Enchantment Magic. What is known of it, is that the power wielded by a God Slaying Mage, is to rival that of a god, hence the name. '''Ocularmancy '- A unique style of magic with an unknown origin, and few practitioners. Focusing mana through the eyes, the wielder concentrates and suddenly snaps magic in a blink of an eye. Spells aren't needed to learn, but usually the wielder only has one form of attack with it(Which often means they have a separate style of magic and use their Eye Magic as an ace in the hole/last resort.) Universal Spells While most Mages will have their distinctive style of how they wield and shape their own magical power, there are common spells, universally known by most Mages, whether its by style association or in general. '''Levitation - Flight - Teleportation/Phasewalking -